1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas bomb holding apparatus for use on an industrial vehicle such as fork lift, for mounting a gas bomb filled with liquefied petroleum gas for fuel use on a top of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a conventional type fork lift is not capable of securing a space for incorporating a gas bomb therein, generally according to the prior art, the gas bomb is mounted on a rear portion thereof in the form of outside mounting. A gas bomb holding apparatus for use in mounting the gas bomb is mounted on a top face of rear pillars of a head guard or a counterweight. The gas bomb is supported by a cradle such that it is laid in a cross direction of the vehicle and held by tightening its band member.
However, in the case of a fork lift which holds the gas bomb in the rear portion thereof in the form of outside mounting, a backward view is hindered by the gas bomb so that a rear end of the counterweight which provides a visual criterion as a rear end of the vehicle cannot be confirmed easily or at all by a fork lift driver. As a result, the confirmation of a position of the rear end of the vehicle must depend solely on the driver's sense, thereby providing an obstacle to effective operation thereof avoiding an interference with surrounding walls or goods in a limited narrow working space.